A Magical Touch
by nareiya
Summary: ‘Little’ Cagalli sprained her ankle and her parents rushes her to the hospital. There, she receives a special treatment courtesy of Physical Therapist, Athrun Zala. AsuCaga!


**A Magical Touch**

**Summary:**

'**Little' Cagalli sprained her ankle and her parents rushes her to the hospital. There, she receives a special treatment courtesy of Physical Therapist, Athrun Zala. AsuCaga!**

**Author's Note:**

**Since all of you guys requested it…most of you kinda say…this fic sucks due to lack of detail and character development…Thanks for those people who reviewed!**

**Please enjoy the new and improved version!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS/GSD. If I did, Meyrin would have been thrown in Sulu, the hunt of the notorious Abu Sayyaf.**

**Final Note: Guys, the thing I said in my profile page is now to be applied. If this fic rules, say_ saint_ in your review; if its average, say _mortal_ and state your comment; if its very bad for you and I hope it isn't, say_ sinner_ and state your review.**

**--**

_God, why are people so stupid? And besides, isn't this why Eve committed the Original Sin, thus banishing us from ever entering the Garden of Eden? Since when did we become like this?_

The doors of the emergency room burst open, accommodating another patient. One of the nurses turned around… to see shoulder length blonde hair askew, amber eyes glittering in an amused light.

_Perhaps…I'll be this stupid someday…I hope I have loads of money by then…maybe I shouldn't marry yet and have kids so that I can enjoy life! Yeah…I'll do that…_

A small curve appeared on her delicate features, a sign of frazzled amusement. She felt her shoulders held tightly by someone. One of her parents, perhaps? "Don't worry Callie, the doctor would be here soon."

_How did I end up like this again?_ She asked herself. The painful memory rushed back to her mind…

**-Start of Flashback-**

"Captain…I can't kick the ball now!" whined by her team member, Lunamaria Hawke, as she tried to rub her sore toenails.

Their captain sighed, why is her day turning this bad? What has she done wrong again? Well, for her, she did everything she can. She made all of the preparations so that they can win today's challenge but it seems that her new members aren't capable to bring out their true potential.

She crossed her arms, "Are we going to let ourselves be sitting ducks, ladies?" she addressed that enquiry to her members.

"Yes!" all of them replied back, exhausted.

She rolled her eyes typically, "Then why did you girls join my soccer team?"

The younger Hawke, Meyrin, raised her hand; Cagalli pointed at her, "Because we know that you always have matches against Asuran-sama's soccer team so we can always get a glimpse of him!"

She was totally dumfounded, "WHAT!" she overeacted, "Do you mean that you just use my soccer team to get close with _Jerkerella_?" all of the girls nodded their heads.

Cagalli Yula Athha can never accept this and thus, her uncontrollable anger exploded, "GO AWAY!" she screamed and all of the girls, due to fright, went away.

She huffed, offended with her team members. What do they find special with Mr. Jerkerella? Fopr a fact, she knows that he's absolutely good-looking and is very thick skinned.

_Oh god…_ she told herself, _why do girls fall for guys like him?_

She then made her way to the bench of the opposing team, "Hey Jerkerella!" she shouted the name she gave him.

He placed down the cigarette he was smoking, "What do you want with me now, ASStha?" he smirked at her, "Have you decided to forfeit and now you are offering yourself to me? Actually…you're no prize yourself so I won't take you."

Her eyebrow twitched due to irritation, did he just told her that she wasn't beautiful?

"And besides…I have many girls to bed tonight so I can't let you go bed with me…" he said in a boastful manner.

It was the last straw. This made her anger to resurface again, "**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SLUT? AREN'T YOU A SLUT YOURSELF, JERKERELLA?**"

He stood up, "Who are you calling slut?" he slammed his fist on the wall; he showed her the crack caused by his powerful punch, "Do you still want to continue with your mocking or do you want to have a face off right now?"

She grunted, "Face off!" she ran to the other side of the field, then she threw the soccer ball at him, "First one who scores is proclaimed as the winner!"

He laughed, "Of course…that would be me! Hey ASStha, it ain't that bad to dream you know!"

She ignored that last comment, "Whatever!"

Athrun kicked the ball hard.

_Yes! I'm going to win this thing! _ He cheered for himself, _she won't be able to block that one because she ain't a good defender. All she does usually is to score and nothing else!_

But as what some may say, be careful with what you say.

Cagalli hurried to the center and kicked the ball towards the opposite direction. _Yes! I hit it!_

_She countered it?_ Athrun asked himself with disbelief but of course, he won't let himself lose. He went to the goal of his nemesis and he blocked it just in time, "You thought you could win? Think again!" he then threw the ball to her; it was her turn to score.

Cagalli kicked the ball hard, _this time, he won't be able to counter this one…I'm sure of it._ She told herself, trying reassure things for herself.

Athrun quickly ran to the center, he then kicked it towards the opposite direction. _ I did it!_

She cannot tolerate this. She ran after the ball and she jumped and kicked but it missed. Instead, it hit her ankle.

She fell on the ground, hard. She can feel her ankle beating, blended with such pain that she never encountered before, "Shit!" she cried out, trying to suppress the tears that was about to fall.

Athrun was startled, _is she hurt?_ He thought that she needed her help but he thought otherwise; some of the students went to her, trying to help her.

He then turned around and walked away.

**-End of Flashback-**

She sighed, annoyed. Does spraining her ankle such a big issue that they need to rush her to the emergency room? For her it isn't. Her folks are another story.

"Miss!" her mother called out, running towards the nurse, "Has the doctor for my daughter arrived yet?"

The nurse looked at Cagalli, she didn't have yet the tag. "Did you fill the information sheet already, madam?" the fearful mother shook her head.

"Please fill this up." She gave Cagalli's mother a paper and a pen. Via sat on the bench; Cagalli wheeled herself towards her mother.

Via put her eyeglasses on, filling the necessary information.

**Name of Patient: **_Cagalli Yula Hibiki-Athha; _**Age: **_Fourte—_

"Mother!" Cagalli protested and her mother quickly changed it to eighteen.

**Gender: **_Female _**Reason of Visit:**_ Ankle Sprain._

The nurse smiled a bit, "I'll get Dr. Zala for her, madam."

Via was kind of surprised, "Can't it be her usual doctor instead?"

The nurse shook her head, sighing a bit. "It's the hospital's policy, ma'am. There are doctors assigned for every age group. Miss Athha, who is now eighteen, is under the hand of Dr. Zala. Rest assured, he is a great doctor."

"…No…" she said firmly, "I will not entrust my daughter to some old…filthy doctor!" her comment made the young nurse laughed aloud.

She tried to seize her laughter, "Maybe you know the other Doctor Zala!" she blurted out and Via nodded, remembering her horrible experience with the freak.

**Start of Via's Flashback…**

_Via, being a nice, energetic blonde back in her adolescence years, was very enthusiastic to know things. Unfortunately, today, she had broken her elbow and her knee cap during their rehearsal in soccer. She was now sitting on the lounge provided for the patients._

_She puffed her right cheek, then her left cheek. Growing impatient from swinging her long hair, she patted both of her cheeks._

"_God…why do I need to suffer from this…?" she mumbled to herself as she popped a Juicy Fruit gum on her mouth. Chewing it faster than a normal natural can do, she clasp her hands together._

"_Miss Hibiki, Doctor Zala has arrived." The nurse then helped her up, accompanying her to the doctor's room._

_There she sat at the chair near the table._

"_My,my, why are you here again, my dear?" she heard the sly voice of the only doctor who was capable of tending her injuries, Patrick Zala._

_She sighed, "Zala…just hurry up! I have a game you know!" she whined. The thing that freaks her out is his face. People told her that he's only twenty but he looks like thirty._

_Anyway, let us try to move on, "I don't need your cash now." He gazed at her, "What I need is…"_

_**What?** Via asked herself but sexual things only entered her mind! She felt goose bumps appearing on her skin, "…yeah?"_

_He traced the curve of her nose through his middle finger, "I need tickets to your incoming soccer game!" he said._

_She was agape; she nodded stiffly, "Okay…"_

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Is the Zala my daughter will meet different from that old Zala?" she inquired, fearing for her daughter's safety and preservation of her virginity.

The nurse beamed at them, "She is a nice doctor. Very refined, ma'am. She is the wife of Doctor Patrick Zala."

Via was surprised. Lenore and Patrick? Things shouldn't add up this way according to her own scientific calculator, "Lenore? As in the former model and now the secretary of agriculture?"

The young woman nodded her head. Despite that, she had second thoughts flooding her mind, "In any case…I allow that Zala to examine my daughter and besides…" she elbowed her husband, "We really love our daughter so her well fare is our deepest concern."

Her father rolled his eyes, "Yeah…"

"In any case, I shall go now and inform the head nurse. Good day to you sir, madam and," She winked at Cagalli, "Young miss."

Her mother faced her, "Baby, does it hurt?" Cagalli shook her head but her mother cried even more, "Callie…I know it hurts…you don't need to lie!"

If only she had a gun right now, she would like to point it at herself and shoot it so it would be the end of everything.

But of course, _Callie_ is such a nice gal so she won't do that in this fic. Instead, she will be an obedient daughter to her parents.

"Yes, Callie," her dad butted in, feigning his sadness. She knew their act, "So wait for the doctor and we will pick you up tomorrow."

"Mom, I need to go—"

"See you tomorrow, baby!" her parents interrupted, leaving the poor blonde all alone.

Before she can ask them to stay with her for a little while longer, her parents zoomed their way to the parking lot and off they went to wherever God knows.

**With Cagalli…**

She wheeled herself to the reception, "Uh…Miss?" the nurse saw her, "I'm Cagalli Athha and I want to know where my room is…"

The nurse smiled at her, "I'll show it to you, miss."

After five minutes and some instructions, Cagalli was all alone in her room. She sighed and turned the television on. She saw Barney dancing with some stupid looking kids.

_Am I really alive?_

She asked that silent enquiry to herself as she massaged her temples, trying to control her temple from Barney and his evil kiddie cronies.

"What a bunch of losers!" she exclaimed as she was unable to control her anger, she closed her eyes, resting it a bit.

She can't understand her parents. When she's in school, they don't care a damn thing about her but now, when she just sprained her ankle, they pretend to be caring to her by bringing her to this stupid hospital. All she needed is rest and she knew this well enough.

Sighing, she turned the television off, continuing to massage her temples.

"You're a stupid patient because you went all the way here to destroy my nice weekend holiday because of spraining your ankle!" she heard a voice whine. Her head turned towards the door, seeing a young man with blue hair and emerald eyes, wearing a white coat.

She rolled her eyes, " WELL EXCUSE ME, doctors don't pay taxes unlike ordinary citizens like me!"

The man rested his back on the wall, "Whatever!" he went to the table, getting Cagalli's information sheet. A smirk appeared on his handsome features as he saw her age, "Look what we got here…"

Cagalli shivered a bit, she didn't like guys using sly voices, "Hey…isn't the Doctor Zala I'm waiting for is you mother, Jerkerella?

"She has some stuffs to take care of at PLANT." He informed her.

"Just do your work, Zala!" she shouted her doctor's surname.

The man walked in front of her and kneeled before her, touching her ankle softly, "Does this hurt?"

She shook her head with such defiance.

He held it harder, "Oh God! Stop it!" she whined out loud.

The young man smirked at her, "I know the right therapy for you." He then wrapped his arms on her neck, his tongue exploring the inside contour of her mouth.

"…wow…" Her eyes widened in shock, "It healed my sprain."

The young doctor gazed at her hungrily, "I think I know what hurts more in you that you want me to heal." He then touched her lower region; he heard her gasp. Smiling victoriously, he said, "Do you want me to heal it?"

She slowly nodded her head and the doctor carried her to the operating table. An operation was about to start.

**Cagalli's POV**

Oh hell! His touch was so…angelic! Those angelic hands had now made its way inside my skirt. God, if I ever disobeyed You, remember this, make me his bride this moment and I will forever serve You!

**Normal POV**

Athrun's sole purpose of slipping his hands inside her skirt was to arouse her. He loves aggressive females.

His naughty hands quickly withdrew from her skirt and was now making its way on her blouse; he unbuttoned it slowly.

"oh Zala!" she moaned, arching her back unconsciously. He was making her the happiest patient.

HE smiled at her, lovingly, "I think I need to check your chest…" he then unbuttoned her blouse and he quickly removed her brassiere, "Hmm…it's growing just fine."

"Doctor," she said in a sexy manner., "Don't you need to check if it's producing milk?"

"You're right." His head ducked on her chest, his mouth tackling on her right nipple, sucking it hard.

He heard her moan, "Yes…I can now say that you're perfectly healthy…" he began to stand up but he felt a hand stop him.

"Doctor…I still fell sick…" she pouted, "You can skip the others…and proceed here…" she let his hand enter her skirt and then inside her underwear. He felt it was very wet.

"Very well then…" he said his verdict.

He began to remove her skirt then her panty as she began to remove his clothes. Now, both of them were naked.

"You know," he told her, "It's my first time to encounter a patient like you."

She smirked at him, "It's my first time as well to see that a doctor can heal a patient in this manner."

He sighed, "Let the true operation begin…" he slowly entered her.

Her nails were griping hard on his back, "Oh…Athrun!" she yelled out his name, "Faster!"

Athrun obliged her request.

After one quick thrust, he signaled her to stop, "Doctor…can I make another request?"

Athrun looked up, "Yeah?"

"Can we do this again on my bed now please?"

HE was astonished, "…Alright…"

Then they did it again.

**--The next day…**

"**WHAT THE F---!**" her parents exclaimed as they saw the bill. It was a little sum…$ 500, 000, 000!

Cagalli coughed, "Mommy, I think I have a cold!" her mother looked at her angrily.

Her father sighed, he knew that putting their daughter in the hospital will take so much to them.

--**End of One shot--**

**Author's Notes:**

**Okie…that's the revised one…hope you guys love it!**

**Ciao!**

**nareiya**


End file.
